12 days of Christmas: Some Adult Fun
by TalesofThoseSisters
Summary: A series of short stories relating to the Christmas season, not particularly dealing only with Beyblade. Featuring Kingdom Hearts, Glee, Hakuouki
1. It's Cold Outside

_I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, but I do own Aoi so you all can't take her._

_This whole series came to be because . . . I dunno, we were having one of those crazy conversations and it had to be done. But I was only the co-conspirator and by no mean was this all my idea . . . yes, Aoi my favorite OC to use for this kinds of things._ ~ KooriAkuma

* * *

By sheer chance they had sought refuge in the same mountain.

Something believed to be statistically impossible to him had happened, and he had no idea how he was supposed to manage such an occurrence. Of course both had been so close before, but he hadn't seen her in such a long time, years even, and he wasn't sure if _'he'_ had changed her in anyway. And so when he first laid eyes on her, huddled up near the base of a pine not far from the abandon cabin he had found, he couldn't believe it was really her.

"Old training never goes away, huh?"

Aoi sat silently in front of the small fire place, using the flames to warm her small body the best she could, but he hadn't found nearly enough firewood to make a large fire. If used wisely, he could keep the fire going all night long, but seeing her trembling in the cold cabin, he wanted to throw all the firewood in in hopes that she would no longer feel that cold.

She looked no different from when he had last seen her; long, snow white hair, skin as pale as the moon, and eyes a bright hue of blue no clear blue sky could ever compare to. The only difference was the change in clothing. While when he first met her she was wearing old ripped rags, then later moving on to second-hand sweaters, Aoi now wore more elegant type of clothing.

Even though is seemed she had just woken up and thrown whatever was at hand, she still looked more presentable than most girls would. They were simple clothes, with a knitted shirt the color a clear ocean, a clean, crystal blue. She wore a short khaki shorts barely reaching her thighs, knee-high, white stockings, and a light brown jacket with white fur around the hood. The most bothersome feature of her attire was the white scarf wrapped securely around her neck.

It was because of _him_ no doubt that she had access to such expensive attires, and it wasn't like she ever learned how to say no to him. If she tried, she was surely talked out of it in a matter of a few words. But he shouldn't let those thoughts cloud his mind. In the end, Aoi looks just as comfortable sitting on a dirty rag as she did sitting in a throne, which he had done a time she had gotten out of his sight when they were younger.

"Ray," the sound of her voice, unchanged and so soft, sent chills throughout his body, and he turned ever so slowly to look at those pools of blue, "Aren't you cold? Come sit here. I'll keep you warm."

In a way, she was still childlike by all means; her stature, her innocent eyes, and the way in which she thought she should be the one protecting her protector. She would go looking for firewood as long as it met he wouldn't be cold, which was what he was thinking regarding her. In the end, when he was sure there would be no other way but to get more firewood, he lead her outside because he knew there was no way she would sit there quietly for him to return.

Also, Aoi was some kind of master tracker. Or some kind of human-hound hybrid.

"Are you sure you can carry that?" Ray asked with a low chuckle, watching Aoi try her hardest to keep hold of a stack of large twigs. Her small white hands kept shaking uncontrollably, her button nose now completely red and making her look like Rudolph. "Let me get that—"

"I got it!" She quickly snapped, seconds before going down face first into the inches of snow beneath their feet. Ray could no longer hold back his amusement and began to laugh disregarding Aoi's menacing glare. "Stop laughing!"

He knelt down beside her, holding his side in laughter after having lost the grip of the large firewood he had been carrying. Aoi began pulling on his arms, before hitting him with tiny first that wouldn't hurt a fly let alone him. But he also knew she wasn't trying to actually hurt him, she would take down someone three time her size if need be, but she just wanted his attention and for him to stop making fun of her.

Ray caught one of her fist in his hand, instantly registering that her hand was a lot smaller than he had remembered. His laughter stopped, eyes looking over her pale hand inside of his. Her wrist was so thin, but not as thin as when she was ten and she had just gotten off the streets. She was fuller now, a bit rounder at the cheeks, healthy.

"You must really be loving your life now." He said without thinking, Aoi pulling her hand back and trying to heat both hands up by breathing into them. Ray kept his eyes on her, watching her mask her reaction to his question. Something she wouldn't have been able to do when she was younger. "What's wrong, why're you hiding from me?"

Then she pouted, and old memories started to fold into his mind. Many memories of before she was even introduced to the others, back when it was only him that was always with her trying to keep her out of trouble. Of simpler times when he was her everything and not _'him' _like it was now. Even if she was spending Christmas Eve here, with him, in an abandon dirty cabin with hardly any warmth.

She shouldn't even be out here, he thought, she had a place to go to, a place to call her home so she wouldn't be wondering the world like she had been for many years. If she was here, in the highest part of a mountain, underneath the falling snow that preluded the coming storm, shivering like a lost puppy in the rain, something must have happen.

"It's getting colder." They looked up at the setting sun in unison, both having traveled enough to know what it meant when the sun set in this temperature. Ray picked up the firewood, waiting for Aoi to picked up the twigs before he lead her back to the cabin that could only offer shelter from the storm but not the cold.

As they went, Ray kept studying her, waiting to see if she revealed anything with her expression that would calm his curiosity on what had lead her there. He saw nothing but pale white skin with a very red nose and very rosy cheeks. Her eyes then caught his staring, and she smiled a wide smile that made her lips tremble.

"It's too cold to be out here any longer than what we've been out," he said, kicking the door in before Aoi could reach for the knob, and held it open with his back as she went through. "We'll stay inside until it's warm enough to take you back home."

Aoi had been putting up an old worn out Christmas tree, black in color, dusty, with hardly any pine needles on it, next to the fireplace. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she tiptoed to place an old ornament she had found after rummaging through the boxes. He told her to leave them alone, but she refused to listen when she found that old tree stashed away and forgotten.

Ray looked at her from the corner of his eyes and began to build the fire. She crept close to him, across his line of vision, bringing her knees to her chest and hugging them as she sat waiting for the fire to start. Once it did, Ray sat crossed legged in front of her, leaning forward to look at her face, to catch her eyes. And he did.

He saw himself reflected in them, in those translucent blue eyes that were contrasting to the color, because instead of relating the blue with the cold, he saw warmth. Aoi smiled even brighter, crawling towards him and sitting on his lap like she would often do long ago. She snuggled close into his chest, resting her head against his shoulder, pulling his arms around her body as she let out a deep sigh.

She hugged his arm tight, "I missed you, Ray."

His face darkened at her voice, arms crushing Aoi to his body, but the small girl didn't seem to mind or even care. Not even when he moved to reposition her to where she was sitting in between his legs, his whole body wrapped around her from behind, his arms completely engulfing her into a hug. His fingers dug into the hem of her left stocking, pulling it up just slightly up to cover her knee. He let his fingertips linger a bit longer on her skin than needed, the cold from their trip still unable to warm with the fire.

"I missed you, too."


	2. Holiday Spice

I already said on the other one that I don't own Beyblade, does that mean I can not put it here? No? Well, I don't own Beyblade or the character used, mentioned, in this short story. Except for my little Aoi.

I'm no good with lime or lemons, but that is what these short stories were for. This is a 2 out 3 part story so the coming chapter is going to be the last of Ray. Cheer or don't cheer, which ever fits the occasion. ~ Koori

* * *

Aoi was still as she was before, Ray decided after she had fallen asleep in his arms; she was just as trusting, just as defenseless around him as she had ever been. She didn't think of him as man, and the thought wasn't very surprising, but it was infuriating.

She stirred, throwing her head back to rest on his chest, exposing her neck from beneath the white scarf she wore. He let out a soft growl, slowly pulling the scarf away and revealing her pale throat, her too calm pulse that shouldn't exist when alone with a man in an abandon cabin.

He threw the scarf underneath the tree nearby, ignoring Aoi's small displeasure at the sudden chill that reached her neck. The scarf was something he couldn't look at, couldn't tolerate around her as if claiming she was already taken and he was a fool for ignoring such information. But he didn't care if he was a fool, at least, just for this moment of solitude with her, he wanted to be a fool.

Pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind and letting his desire take over, he placed a hand behind Aoi's neck and brought her up to his lips. He laid a quick kiss to her jaw and moved down the side of her neck, stopping at her collar bone. His teeth graced her lightly, earning him a small groan, and then he sucked a small mark on her skin. Pulling back, he observed what he had done, the red mark looking brighter than it would on a person because of Aoi's pale skin.

Aoi began stirring more, trying to sit up to where she could rest her head on his chest, but Ray held her tightly, turning her to face the small burning fire. His hands moved down her body, cursing the many layers of clothing the young girl had on, but he rather have her dress in such a manner than freeze to death.

He let his hands wonder lower, from her stomach to the belt of her shorts. Her shirt had ridden up a little, revealing just a bit of skin, and he didn't let the opportunity of touching her pass. With a single finger, he traced the line of her shorts, her stomach rising and falling as he let his hand rest there.

"Mhm . . . Ray?" Aoi's eyes blinked open, looking up at Ray's golden one with a lazy gaze. Ray sucked in a breath as Aoi's hair fell about her face, her lips catching a strand of white silk. He reached to stroke her cheek, pushing away the stand as Aoi moaned about being woken, "Ray~"

She reached a small hand to his cheek, and that is all it took to break him; her touch.

"Aoi."

He took her hand into his, kissing the palm before leaning in to give her a light kiss on the lips. When she didn't move, when he felt her small hand rest above the one that was above her stomach, he looked at those blue eyes hoping to be able to read what she was thinking. He let out a frustrated chuckle, because Aoi just looked like Aoi, and there was nothing in her eyes that gave away if his kiss had meant anything.

"Aoi." He said a little bit more desperately, taking her lips again, rougher. His hand was holding her chin tightly, making sure she didn't try to break away. He kept his kiss firm, but Aoi wasn't responding, and he was losing his mind over it.

At least just this one time, he thought as he tilted her chin farther, at least just for that night he wanted her all to himself. He wanted her to think only of him, have her mind filled with him, and calling out to him repeatedly. And he was s

orry for having resorted to such methods, but there was no other way to have her understand his feeling unless he played dirty.

Aoi was small enough for him to have her rest her entire body on his, pulling her shirt up with one hand, while the other one caressed down her stomach and lower. It was then and only then that Aoi began to squirt in his lap, her hands moving instinctively to stop his hand that was below her beltline. Her belt had been too easy to undo.

"Ray . . ." she managed to groan into his mouth, which was what he had been aiming for. As soon as she said his name, he took it as an opening to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over hers.

Her small hands gripped his, the one on her lower body, and tried her best to stop him, but of course had no success in doing so. He'd regret is soon after, he knew he would, but at the moment he didn't care and it was far too late for him to stop. He could already feel her melting beneath his touch, arching her body forward, her small tongue darting out to mimic the motion of his own.

Suddenly, she pulled back, taking the collar of her shirt into her teeth and shutting her eyes tightly, her legs pressed against his hand so tightly that he stilled. Aoi fell back into his left arm, the one he had been pulling her shirt up with, and which he still had it before Aoi collapse on him. He didn't mind, and she wasn't heavy, so he ignored her collapse and kept stroking her.

She drew her arms up, her breast pressed together as she called out curiously at him, but didn't try and stop him anymore. "Ray~"

He pressed his lips to hers again, shushing her as he laid her out next to the old tree she had set up. Her chest was completely exposed, her pale belly reflecting the light of the fire next to them, but it was still paler than the rest of her visible skin. Aoi let out little moans into his mouth, not completely aware that her body was reacting in a very positive manner to his touch.

Ray pressed his entire body on her, didn't bother lifting his weight off her as he kissed her over and over and over again. His hands never resting from touching her body, he'd never get tired of touching her, of forcing her to gasp his name out. When he whispered into her ear, catching her eyes, he knew she was now only thinking of him, "Aoi." He pressed a hard kiss to her lips, this time Aoi reached out to wrap her arms around him and deepened the kiss.


End file.
